


Time is up, the game is over, now you Lose.

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But there is a lot of pain and hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Mafia style AU, Mentions of Golden Deer, Violence, and there is comfort, but there are some elements of mafia there, kind of, sorry felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Sylvain and Felix become the target of a rival mafia after a job has gone horribly wrong.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Time is up, the game is over, now you Lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my really, not great, attempt at a mafia style au.  
This kind of went into a bunch of places I didn't expect anticipate, but.... *shrugs emoji* 
> 
> I know that the mafia thing has been done a dozen times over, but I had an idea and I wanted to go along. I love mafia AU's. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (title comes from the song "apathy (is a hell of a drug)" by written by wolves)

“Come on, Felix, just one drink?” Sylvain Gautier leaned closer to his friend, who stood against a wall, glaring. “Once we’re done with the job, and it would be for ten minutes, tops.” He grinned, a smile that he gave most of his clients and those he tried to sway. 

Felix groaned, “We’ll see. Dimitri has to give us the information first, and then if the job goes well-”

“Which it will.” Sylvain interjected, draping his arm over Felix’s shoulder. 

Glaring, Felix continued, “Then maybe, _maybe_ we can go get a few drinks. But you’re buying.” He ducked down under the weight on his shoulder and moved ahead, towards a hallway. 

“Alright, I promise I’ll buy.” He said, following the shorter male. “You won’t regret it.” He grinned again, and Felix pointedly looked away, avoiding the gaze. 

Felix stepped up to an open door, as Dedue stood behind Dimitri at a window. Dimitri was sitting at his desk on his phone, but when he saw Felix and Sylvain walk in, he tried to hang up. 

“Okay, thank you, I will be there shortly.” He hung up, and placed the phone on the desk. “Thank you for joining me. Please sit, I have to discuss something with you.” He gestured to the chairs across from his desk.

Felix and Sylvain sat down, as Dimitri pulled out a file, “Need me to talk up some potential clients?” 

Dimitri grinned, “Not quite.” He dropped the folder onto the desk, as Dedue dropped a briefcase onto Sylvain’s lap. “Faerghus and Adrestrian are close to forming an alliance. Ever since we gained Leicester as allies, Adrestrian has been becoming more and more temperamental.” 

“Surprise?” Felix asked, resting his chin on his hand, “So what do you need us to do?” 

“I was supposed to meet with Edelgard, but right before I called you, I got a request to meet with Claude, to discuss the details of another possibility.” He shook his head, “Claude needs my assistance on this matter now, and I can’t reschedule with Edelgard, as she does not want to.” 

“So you’re sending us in your place?” Felix responded. “What’s in the case?” He gestured to the briefcase in Sylvain’s lap.

“Details of the alliance, things I’ve written up that she would read over, and sign. Contracts and such.” Dimitri placed his elbows on the desk, and rested his chin on his fingers, “Look, she will be angry I am not there, but do your best to persuade her.” He looked at Sylvain, “She may not easily fall for your pretty words, but I know you can do your best.” 

Sylvain nodded, “I see, that’s why I’m going.” 

“Why me?” Felix questioned.

“Because I don’t trust Hubert. I need them to see you there, with Sylvain, since you’re easily the most dangerous person on my team.” 

Sylvain saw a the corners of Felix’s lips twitch. 

-

They arrived at the manor Dimitri sent them to. “So the deal is here?” Sylvain asked, as they sat in the car. 

Felix nodded, “Yeah.” 

Sylvain shrugged, “Alright, let’s go work our magic.” He got out of the car, taking the briefcase from Felix, as the two walked up to the door. 

A tall man opened the door, another man behind him. “Hello, Gautier, Fraldarius.” 

“Hubert.” Sylvain said, “It’s nice seeing you again.”

“I wish I could say the same.” He responded. “Come in, let’s get this over with.” Felix stepped in first, watching and observing the area. They stepped into the living room, where a woman sat in a chair across from the couch. “Edelgard, the Lions are here.” Hubert introduced. 

The woman stood and smiled, “Welcome, boys.” She extended her hand, and Sylvain took it, placing a light kiss on the top. “Please, have a seat.”

Felix and Sylvain sat on the couch, as Hubert joined Edelgard in the chairs, facing Felix. “Okay, so we should get this done with.”

“Why couldn’t your boss come today?” Edelgard asked, “I was looking forward to seeing Dimitri.” 

Felix straightened, “He was going to come by with Dedue, but something came up, so he sent us instead.” 

“Oh what a shame.” Edelgard said. A butler walked up behind her, with a tray of tea cups and a teapot in the middle. She nodded and the butler poured her a cup, as well as Hubert, “Would you like some?” She asked the two on the couch.

“No thank you.” Sylvain answered as Felix just shook his head. “So regarding the deal-”

“I was considering maybe forgoing the deal. It doesn’t seem like it will work with what we have planned anyway.” She said, bringing the teacup to her lips. “Would that be alright?”

Felix leaned forward, “But you and Dimitri agreed on this.” Sylvain raised a brow, watching the exchange. 

“We also agreed that he would be here to finalize the deal. Instead, he sends his dog and his flirt.” She placed the teacup on the table in front of her, “There will be no deal unless he is here.” 

“Why?” Felix asked, “Why is it so important that he is here?” Sylvain noticed that Felix’s fists had begun to curl. He also noticed that Hubert’s attention was focused on Felix. Had it always been?

“That matter does not concern you.” Edelgard responded, “In any case, the deal is off, and you can tell your boss that I have no need to make an alliance with him. Once you took our docks, that was it.” She stood.

“Wait, Edelgard, listen!” Sylvain tried to interject, “If you would listen to me-”

“I have no need to listen to Dimitri’s man-whore.” She snapped, “Hubert, why don’t you give them something to leave with.” 

Hubert’s lips spread into a smile, “Of course, ma’am.” He stood as well, and once Edelgard left, five other men stepped into the room. “Let’s take this down to the basement.” 

There were five guns trained on them, they couldn’t say no. Sylvain raised his hands, and Felix reluctantly followed suit. They were led downstairs, and into a large room, with tarps on the ground. There were no windows, the walls were cement. It was basically a prison cell. 

“You were going to kill Dimitri.” Felix muttered, as he looked around at the tools and guns scattered around the room. 

“Smart boy.” Hubert said, as he stepped in front of the two. He slipped his hand under Felix’s chin, gripping it tightly, and forcing his head up. “I’ve always wondered… is your bite just as good as your bark, _dog_?” Hubert laughed, and grabbed Felix by the ponytail, and shoving him into the room. Felix lost his balance, and tumbled to the ground. 

Sylvain reacted, moving forward, but was shoved backwards, and rewarded with a gun being slammed into his gut. He bent down, holding his stomach in pain. “And you,” Hubert stepped closer to him, “You’re the talker of the Lions, which means you have no bite.” He knelt down, getting eye level with Sylvain, grabbing a lock of his hair and roughly pulling it. “You’ll watch your boyfriend die first, then you’ll go next.” 

Hubert stood and walked over to Felix, yanking him back up by his hair. “Now, let’s see how you can react, dog.” He gestured to one of the men, and as he stepped forward, Hubert let go of Felix. The goon stepped over and as he threw a punch, Felix ducked, grabbing the man’s wrist, and twisted it. As the man cried out in pain, a second approached from behind Felix. 

“Felix, check your six!” Sylvain yelled. Within a second, Felix spun, taking the first man with him, and throwing him into the second. The two collided and collapsed to the ground, groaning and trying to get back up. The man who had a gun trained on Sylvain stepped forward, aiming at Felix. Sylvain reached out, grabbing his ankles and pulling him to the ground. The gun skidded to the side, and Sylvain got on top of his waist, pinning his arms down. Sylvain then felt hands at his neck and his hair, yanking him off. He was thrown backwards, into the staircase. His head connected with the stone steps, and lights popped in front of his eyes. 

Just as one of the men started to approach him, there was a loud _POP_ and a splatter of blood against the wall, and the man swayed for a moment, before collapsing next to Sylvain. The bullet had gone right through his head. Sylvain covered his mouth, an attempt to keep himself from vomiting, as he looked and saw Felix holding the gun up, a moment before being attacked. Sylvain scrambled away from the body, and watched as Felix slammed the butt of the gun into the man’s neck, and he fell to the ground, not moving. Another had pulled out a switchblade, and swung at Felix. The smaller fighter managed to avoid a serious cut, but the blade ripped through his jeans, drawing blood. 

Sylvain regained his composure, and rushed over, tackling the goon with the blade from behind, and Felix pointed the gun just past Sylvain and shot. The noise reverberated throughout the room, ringing loud in Sylvain’s ear, and he lost his grip on the man he was trying to stop. The man was also in pain from the noise but Felix quickly dropped him, striking him with the gun. The fifth and final man stood against the wall, but quickly ran forward, and tackled Felix to the ground, and started punching. Sylvain jumped forward, ignoring the pain in his head, and pulled the man off Felix. He slammed his fist into the man’s face, again, and once more, before the man fell to the ground. Sylvain bent down, resting his hands his knees, and took a few breaths, then glanced over at Felix on the ground. 

Felix was holding his head, one arm around his stomach. His hair had been pulled out from his ponytail, and was drenched in sweat. 

“Alright Felix, time for those drinks you promised me.” Sylvain muttered, his breaths coming out in ragged pants. The fight too a lot out of him. He still smiled, looking down as he held a hand out to Felix. Felix took it, grunting as Sylvain helped him stand. Sylvain wrapped a hand around his elbow, helping to steady him. “Are you okay?” 

Felix nodded, “Just a few bruises. Nothing I’m not used to.” He glanced back up at Sylvain, “You?” 

Sylvain shrugged, “Same. You took most of those hits, though, I’m just worried.” 

“I’m fine.” He patted Sylvain on the back, “Let’s go get those drinks.” He pushed Sylvain ahead, but he couldn’t get something out of his head. A thought that something was still wrong, someone was watching them. He looked back, watching the room closely. None of the unconscious bodies moved, and the ones that were dead, well…

“Felix?” Sylvain broke through his thoughts, Felix turned back to look, “You sure you’re okay?” He had a smile on his face, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He looked concerned, more than anything.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s just go.” Felix followed him back out to the car, and they drove off, taking back roads, and avoiding any main streets. Sylvain was quiet as he drove. Felix took the first aid kit out of the glove compartment, and started tending to one of the cuts he got on his leg. The fabric had ripped open, and blood had already stained around the frays. He hissed as the antiseptic touched the wound, but continued to bandage it anyway.

Sylvain watched Felix out of the corner of his eye, carefully maneuvering around the streets. He felt a pang of guilt hit him in his gut. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t kept his mouth shut. He watched as his best friend tended to the other small wounds he received. If Sylvain had done what Dimitri had sent him to do, there was a possibility that none of this would have happened. But then, they had other plans already.

Felix was always protecting him, though, and always got hurt whenever things went wrong. The one time Sylvain got shot in the leg, no serious arteries were hit, Felix nearly took off the head of the shooter, Felix got shot in the process as well, but he still fought against the man with what strength he had before passing out. They later found out he had been shot twice in the stomach, but somehow, none of his organs were hit. Felix was some sort of miracle. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination, Sylvain parked the car at a curb across the street. He waited for Felix to finish cleaning his wound before they got out, and started walking to the bar. It was crowded, not completely unusual, but it was also a week night. This was the bar the Blue Lion Incorporate frequented. Sylvain saw a few familiar faces as they walked in, heading to a table. 

“Alright, I’ll go get us drinks, you sit.” Sylvain ordered, and left before giving Felix a chance to even argue. 

Felix sat in the booth, watching their surroundings. The feeling he had before leaving the manor never actually left. He felt eyes on him, constantly. He was on edge. Someone was watching them, watching him. He just couldn’t figure it out, who or where they were. It could have been the adrenaline. 

“Here,” Sylvain set a glass down in front of Felix, “I got you a soda,” He said, grinning, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted a beer or what.” Sylvain took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. “Besides, I know you don’t drink much.” He noticed the corner of Felix’s lip twitched. 

Grabbing the cup, Felix took a sip, “You just know me.” He muttered. He then held out his hand, “Give me the keys. I’m driving us home.” 

“You can barely see over the wheel.” Sylvain said, laughing at his own joke. 

“Fuck you, give me the keys.” Felix glared, opening and closing his palm. Sylvain sighed, and dropped the keys into his hand. Felix smiled and pocketed the keys. He sat back in his seat. He watched Sylvain as he shifted in his chair, wincing as he knocked his elbow against the seat. 

They sat in silence, listening to the chatter around them. Sylvain finished off his first drink, and decided to go get a second. By the time he was on his third, he was swaying. 

“Sylvain, I think we should maybe head home.” Felix said, watching Sylvain finish off his drink. “It’s getting late, and we need to report back to Dimitri.”

Sylvain nodded, “Alright, let me go pee first, then I’ll be back.” He stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Felix waited at the table, watching as a couple people walk in behind him. Felix looked around, his feeling of unease had finally settled, but he was still wary. 

Finally his eyes landed on someone near the entrance. Their back was to Felix, so he couldn’t see the face completely, but something felt off. Finally the person turned towards the door, and walked out. Felix waited a moment, then turned back towards the empty seat across from him. A few minutes had passed, and Felix began to worry. Sylvain was taking too long. Felix gave it a few more moments before getting up, and walking over to the bathroom. As he pushed open the door, that uneasy feeling returned, as the bathroom was empty. 

“Sylvain?” Felix asked, calling out to the empty room. He stepped in, checking under the stalls. Felix turned to the large mirror, and that’s when he noticed the blood. There was a huge shatter on the left side of the mirror, and right in the center of it was a long drip of blood. Felix stepped closer to it, and touched it. The blood was still wet. He looked down at the sink, seeing a few more drops, and even a few strands of ginger red hair. 

Felix felt his heart stop, and as he clenched his fists, the door opened. He turned as a tall, large, bald man stepped into the bathroom, and glanced his way. 

“Woah buddy, a girl turn you down?” The man smiled. He was missing a few teeth. 

Felix glared at him, but before he responded, he saw the man had a switchblade in his hand. The man lunged at him, blade forward, and Felix reacted, ducking to the right. He swung behind the man, and grabbed the wrist with the blade. They wrestled for a moment before Felix was able to slam his wrist into the sink, making the brute drop the switchblade. Felix then kicked the man into the wall, grabbing the blade himself and pressed it into the man's neck.

“You are going to tell me who you are, why you are here, and where is my friend?” He glared. He was at least a half a foot shorter than the man, but that didn’t stop Felix from kneeing the man in the crotch to get him to his level. 

The brute just grinned, his eyes unfocused, “They told me you would be a problem.” He put his hand around Felix’s wrist, the one with the blade, “You can kill me, but I’m not giving you any information.” He pushed the blade closer to his neck, just barely breaking the skin.

Felix frowned, and pulled the blade away, throwing it off to the side. He then grabbed the man’s neck, and pulled it forward, and quickly slamming it into the wall. He watched as the man groaned, his eyes unfocusing and focusing, “Tell me what I want to know.” Felix pressed his thumb into the divet in the neck, slowly breaking the air flow, “I can make you talk, bring you as close to death as possible.”

The man glared at Felix, as he started to gasp for air. Felix let up, and then pressed down again. “I’m with The Black Eagles.” He sputtered, his words in gasps, closing his eyes in pain.

“What else?” Felix pressed, letting go, then pushing further. “Where is my friend?” 

The man began to laugh, “Your pretty friend is already dead, if I had any bets on that.” He opened his eyes, and smirked, “Hubert took him, you know who that is, right?” He sneered, “Somewhere down in the warehouse district. You know where that is right? The area _your boss_ stole from us.” He spat at Felix, the lob landing on Felix’s jacket. “Your boyfriend is as good as dead, and you’re going to be too late.” He continued to laugh.

Felix didn’t say anything. He lifted his fist, and punched the man in his face. Once he was dazed, he slammed them man’s head into the sink. Felix dropped the man onto the ground, and turned to walk out of the bathroom. He ran to the door, fishing the car keys from his pocket. He also pulled out his phone. He called Dimitri, as he drove out of the spot, heading towards the warehouse. 

“Of course. Hubert disappeared. He followed us.” Felix muttered as the phone rang.

“Felix, you and Sylvain were supposed to be back an hour ago.” Dimitri answered. 

“Sylvain’s been kidnapped.” Felix said, he continued as Dimitri questioned him, “We were at the bar, and he was taken by some of Hubert’s men. One of them attacked me, but I got the information from him.” 

“Where is he?” Dimitri asked, “Don’t go without backup.” 

“There isn’t any time. He’s injured, and I have to find him as soon as I can. All I know is that he’s in the warehouse district. I wasn’t given any other place description. Come as soon as you can.” He hung up despite Dimitri’s ordering, and pressed down on the gas more. 

He drove until he reached the warehouse district. It was a large area, currently owned by the Blue Lions, but clearly the Eagles were angry. Felix remembered when the deal was made. He was there with Dimitri and Dedue as Dimitri signed the papers, claiming ownership. The Eagles lost the rights to the docks and warehouses. The Lions needed the area for their own personal gain, so Dimitri snatched it up. Claude and his Deer weren’t fighting for it.

Felix parked the car, and turned the lights off. He scanned the area for any sort of movement. If he were to check every warehouse, he’d never find Sylvain. He slowly drove ahead, looking for any cars, or bodies. 

He got to the end of the row, and saw a long black van parked in a darkened alley between two buildings. Felix drove a little further and parked in a darkened spot, getting out of the car. He ran over to the van and after checking to see if anyone was around, he lightly touched the hood. It was warm. He walked around the back, and took out his phone, turning the light on and checked the door, and saw a small splatter of blood along the bumper. It was still wet to the touch. 

Just as he looked into the window, he heard a loud crash come from inside one of the buildings. He pressed against the side of the building, and sidled along the wall, until he got to the back of the warehouse, and peered around the back. One man stood at the door, guarding. 

Felix looked around, trying to find some sort of fire escape, or any low window. As he searched, he heard a pained cry come from within. “Fuck it, I can take this one dude.” Felix hissed to himself. He turned the corner, with his phone in his hand, “Hey, man, thank god, I was hoping that I could get some directions.” 

The man, jumped when Felix started to speak, then turned to him, “No, you shouldn’t be here,” Felix noted that the guard was a little bit taller than him, and a bit of a bigger build. Similar to the build of the man at the bar, but not as filled out. Felix made sure to study the details of his opponents. 

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I need help. Look, my GPS took me here, and I am obviously lost.” Felix felt a small sense of relief that this guard didn’t recognize him. It was dark, and the only light was that of a streetlight across from them. When Felix got closer, there was the possibility that he would see through his act. Felix would just have to kill him before that happened. 

“Where were you supposed to go?” The man asked, letting his guard down and turning towards Felix. He was slowly, but surely falling for the bait. But as Felix got closer, his face started to contort into one of confusion.

“See, I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but it seems to be telling me that he’s in this building.” Felix looked at the warehouse, and stopped walking, now he was in the light. “Now, would you happen to know if he’s there?” Felix asked, glancing at the man from the corner of his eye.

“You…” Felix saw the lightbulb go off, as the guard finally recognized him. He watched as the man fumbled for something around his belt, but before he could get a shot off, Felix ran forward, knocking the man to the ground, and the gun skidded to the side. Felix reached forward, to grab the gun, and struck the guard along the side of his head, knocking him out. “That was too easy.” 

Felix tucked the gun into his waistband, and lifted the guard up under his arms dragging him away. He dropped him in an alley, opposite side of the van, and hurried back to the door. He noticed the window in the top half of the door, and tried to look through it, standing on his toes. There wasn’t much that he could see, but there was a light in the middle of the large room. The light hung low, but there were things that blocked the rest of his view. He stepped back and decided to open the door, slowly, and checking around. No one was in view. So he stepped in, and started to creep along the wall. He stepped quietly, making sure to watch his back every few seconds. He got to a spot that was lit up, the light in the middle illuminating the area, and as he approached the opening, his heart dropped. 

Sylvain was in a chair, his head hanging forward, his arms tied to his back, his ankles were each tied to a leg of the chair. His shirt had been ripped open, and there was blood dripping down from his forehead, his neck, and along his arm. He didn’t move, nor could Felix tell if he was alive. 

He looked around for anyone, refusing to believe that he was alone in the building. He spotting a silver nail sitting on a shelf, so he grabbed it, and tossed it, aiming for further down the hall. 

There was quiet. No shuffling, no whispers. That made Felix all the more concerned. He slowly stepped out into the light, glancing around, seeing the second floor, but there wasn’t anyone that he could see. He instead turned to Sylvain. He stepped closer to his friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sylvain winced, his body recoiled just the slightest. 

“Hey,” Felix muttered, his voice soft, “It’s me.” He placed his hand on Sylvain’s cheek, gently lifting his head. 

Sylvain slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Felix. Felix saw that his nose was bloody, his lip was cut, and he had a nasty bruise forming on his face. “Fe…”

Felix smiled softly, “I’m here, I’m getting you out of here.” He said, letting go of Sylvain’s face and moving down to untie his legs, “Talk to me, tell me what happened.” He said. He wanted Sylvain to talk, to stay conscious, coherent. 

“I... “ Sylvain started, then began coughing, blood dripped from his mouth, “I was in the bathroom... and these two large guys came up behind me, and slammed my head against the mirror.” He panted, as he spoke, some words drifting into whispers. “I woke up in the back of a van, I don’t remember anything after that though.” He watched Felix as he moved to the other leg, undoing the ties. “I felt them moving me here, and I woke up again, already tied to the chair, but they didn’t have my legs tied down.” He grinned, “That’s when I kicked that bastard into the shelf.” He jerked his head over to the side, and Felix saw an overturned shelf, tools and appliances scattered all over. 

“I heard the crash.” Felix said, grinning, “It was pretty loud.” Felix moved to Sylvain’s back and started to work on the ties around his wrists. “Who was here?” He asked. 

“It’s Hubert, and some cronies that he hired.” Sylvain was much more coherent as he continued to speak. “Felix, they didn’t leave.” He said. He turned his head back to Felix as much as he could, “They’re still here.”

“I figured, but I care about getting you out of here.” Felix said, pulling out his switchblade and cutting through the ties. “You’re more important to me right now.” Felix said the words before he even registered what he had said. 

Sylvain laughed softly, “Aw, you care about me?” He grinned. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.” 

“Shut up.” Felix muttered, kneeling to get a better angle on the rope. 

Sylvain tilted his head back, looking up at the light. “I care about you too.” He said, closing his eyes. Felix was able to break through the ropes, and just looked up at Sylvain. In this moment, the worst moment possible, he felt his face flush. He felt his heart skip a beat. 

“We… We should get out of here.” Felix stood, looking down at Sylvain, “Before they come back.” Sylvain smiled slightly at Felix. 

“When we make it out of here, kiss me.” Sylvain whispered. Felix rolled his eyes, “I’m serious, Felix.” 

“Sylvain, now is not the time,” Felix said, pulling Sylvain from the chair, “You’re also delirious.” His heart beat a little faster, “Let’s go.” 

Sylvain said nothing as he stood up, he stumbled a bit before balancing himself. Felix faced him, holding him around the elbow making sure that he was okay. Felix saw the look in his eyes as he focused on something behind Felix, “Felix-!” He shouted as something was wrapped around Felix’s neck, quickly cutting off his air supply. He hands immediately went to his neck, pulling at the rope. 

“This will be easier if you don’t struggle.” A voice purred in Felix’s ear, as the rope tightened around his throat. _Hubert._ Felix thought.

“Sylvain!” He gasped out, “Run!” He tried to order Sylvain to leave. Instead, Sylvain tried to save Felix. 

Hubert lifted his leg, and kicked Sylvain back. Sylvain stumbled backwards and fell over the chair he had been tied in. Felix watched as Sylvain fell, crying out in pain, and rolling over to his side. Felix let go of the rope, and instead reached further back, grabbing at Hubert, tugging at his hair, and yanking. He let go, then elbowed the man in his chest, as hard as he could, successfully releasing the hold around his neck. Felix spun around and kicked Hubert in the shin, then slamming his head into his knee. Hubert bent down, clutching his head as Felix hurried to Sylvain’s side. 

Felix pulled Sylvain up, but as he did, he only had a moment before he heard footsteps approach. 

“Felix!” Sylvain cried out, but as soon as he did, the crack of a bat resounded in the warehouse. He watched the light leave Felix’s eyes, as they closed. Sylvain caught Felix as he fell to the side, blood streaming down the side of his face. Sylvain glanced up at Hubert as the man pointed the bat in his direction, “Now, let’s get back to business.” He said, a grin painting his face. “How about you tell me what I asked you for. Or else he gets more than a concussion.” He glanced down at Felix as he spoke. 

Sylvain gently wrapped his arms around Felix, looking down at him. Before he could say anything, there was a crash from a window above them. Hubert spun around, looking up, and a crash from the front door. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Hubert muttered, “This isn’t over.” He dropped the bat and ran past some shelves and towards another exit of the warehouse. 

Sylvain gently tilted Felix’s head up, looking down at him, “Felix, please, wake up.” He muttered. He gently placed Felix on the ground, as he tried to stand up, instead his legs gave out from under him, and he fell to the ground, next to Felix. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” He muttered, reaching out to grab Felix’s hand. His fingers curled around Felix’s as he felt his vision begin to fade. He heard the distant sounds of footsteps and voices as he slowly closed his eyes. 

-

Sylvain awoke to a dim light above him, but it was enough to startle him, and he flinched. 

“Sylvain!” A voice called out to him, and he saw Ingrid stepping closer to him. He looked around, realizing that he was in a bed, in a hospital room. His ripped jeans and bloodied clothes had been replaced with a gown, and he had bandages all over his arms and legs, and even on his face. 

“Where’s Felix?” He asked, pushing himself up to sit. He looked around and saw that he was alone.

Ingrid looked down, “He’s still asleep, they say he suffered a really bad concussion.” She gave Sylvain a soft smile, “Otherwise, he’s okay, he didn’t have nearly as many injuries as you, but he got hit over the head pretty hard.” She sat on the foot of the bed, and placed a hand on his foot, “Can you tell me what happened?” 

Sylvain sighed, but then told her what happened, from the job, to what happened at the bar, ending with the moment Hubert struck Felix. “I want to see him.” 

“Doctor is only allowing two people in at a time.” She said, “But I need to let them know you’re awake now.” Ingrid got up, and patted Sylvain’s head, “I’m just… really glad you are alive. When we found the two of you…” Sylvain noticed her eyes had begun to fill with tears, “Anyway, I’ll be back soon.”

It was a few hours before Sylvain got to see Felix. Doctors kept coming in to check his vitals, the wounds, and everything else. Sylvain kept insisting that he was fine, he just wanted to see Felix. Finally they gave him permission to leave the room. Ingrid and Ashe walked with him. They approached the room where Felix slept. Mercedes and Annette were just outside, waiting. 

Annette threw her arms around Sylvains neck, “Sylvain! I’m so glad to see you’re okay!” She cried out, “We were so scared.” She let go and Mercedes gave him a small hug as well. 

“Dimitri and Dedue are in there right now, he woke up a few minutes ago.” Mercedes said. 

Sylvain walked ahead, and pushed open the door. Dimitri stood in front of him, Dedue on the other side of the bed. Dimitri turned, “Oh, hello Sylvain,” He said, before stepping to the side. Sylvain finally got to see Felix. 

He looked like a wreck. His hair was down, hanging around his shoulders, as a large bandage was wrapped around his head. He had dark circles under his eyes, and bruises around his neck. 

“Sylvain.” He said, his voice hoarse. 

“Felix.” Sylvain walked into the room, getting closer to Felix. “I’m so happy you’re awake.” Sylvain sat on the foot of the bed.

“We will leave you two for now.” Dimitri and Dedue walked towards the door, and closed it behind them. 

Felix looked down at his fingers, resting on top of the blanket. Sylvain reached forward, and brushed his fingers against his cheek, “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Felix shook his head, “I let my guard down, I should have made sure he was down before turning my back.” Felix looked back up at Sylvain, “I was just… so focused on getting you back.”

Sylvain smiled, “Well.” He dropped his hand to Felix’s wrist, gently wrapping his fingers around it, “We made it out of there.” 

He saw the look in Felix’s eyes change from confusion, then to realization. “Wait were you serious?” Sylvain didn’t give him a chance to continue as he leaned closer, pressing his lips against Felix’s. Felix placed his hand against Sylvain’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the bandage on his face. The kiss was everything Felix wanted, and everything he never realized he wanted. Sylvain was one of the most important people in his life, and he nearly lost him. This kiss, this moment of their survival, meant everything to Felix. He wrapped his other hand around Sylvain’s neck, holding him close, eager to keep him near. Refusing to let this moment pass just so quickly. 

Sylvain broke the kiss a moment later, but didn’t pull away. He stayed close, his lips just barely brushing against Felix’s. He smiled, as his hands drifted to Felix’s waist, and he gently rested his forehead against Felix’s, careful not to hurt him. “I love you.” He whispered.

Felix’s lips curled, “I love you too.” 

At that moment, they heard a gasp, as well as a _“Fucking finally”_. They looked and all of their comrades were watching from the just slightly cracked open door. 

“Could you actually leave us alone for five minutes?” Felix asked, as Sylvain laughed. 

A week later, after having been cleared to go home, and Felix was cleared of any lasting head injuries, they had returned to their shared apartment. The two lived together, prior to their new development. Things were a little different now. 

They lay in bed, in Sylvain’s room, as he had the bigger bed, Felix resting his head on Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain gently ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, combing out the small knots. Their cat, which they let Ashe named Caspar, lay at the foot of the bed, snoring. 

After a few days of rest at home, they both decided they were ready to take on more jobs that Dimitri had ready. 

“Felix, can you get in the fucking car!” Sylvain called out, as he drove down the street at an alarming speed. Felix sat on the door, through the window, shooting at the car behind them, using the roof as a balance. “Felix, get in, now!” He tapped the window button, before realizing that it had been shot out. The car behind them then finally spun out. 

He heard a cackle as Felix slid back in, his face lit up with laughter, “You should have seen that dick’s face when I shot through to the tire.” The two had gone on another job, that had gone horribly wrong, and as a result, the Eagles had begun to pursue them. Felix, being the better shot of the two, was trying to stop them, either by shooting the driver, or in this case, the tire.

“You’re a maniac.” Sylvain said, grinning.

“Yeah, but a maniac who just got rid of our persistent friends.” Felix grinned. Sylvain glanced at him, watching as he pulled his hair back up into his usual ponytail, the tie between his teeth. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck that covered the remnants of the bruises on his neck. 

“Gods, I love you.” He muttered, focusing back on the road. 

“I love you too.” Felix flipped the mirror back up, “Let’s go home. There’s something I need to take care of.” He reached over to Sylvain, and grabbing his hand, kissing it.

Sylvain smiled, “Gladly.” He let Felix kiss his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I love Hubert Von Vestra, I just really needed that element of villainy to add to this. Hubert (and Edelgard) are just kind of perfect for that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
